


PIcture Perfect

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Barnes #2, Brayden Grant Barnes - Freeform, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Feels, Daddy Bucky, F/F, Gen, Reader Wife, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Bucky's wife has a surprise for him. So, she recreates the old neighborhood, with help from Steve and Tony! This is the perfect Valentine's Day gift.





	PIcture Perfect

Bucky didn’t think much about holidays. His past haunted him to distraction. But, when he married Y/N, everything changed. Vibrant hues of yellow, blue, and green replaced black and gray days.

Brayden Grant Rogers, 5 years old, was Bucky’s clone. Hair, eyes, and chubby cheeks. Yep, a pint size James Buchanan Barnes.

 

Valentine’s Day meant a homemade card, breakfast in bed, and a hot, hot make out session  _AFTER_ Brayden goes to sleep!

 

This year though was different because Y/N is 8 weeks pregnant. Nat and Wanda were her Steve “Chatterbox” Rogers reminded everyone of an old refrigerator; can’t keep anything! 

 

Nat concocted an extravagant way to tell Bucky of the impending birth of baby #2. Brayden would present his homemade card to daddy. Y/N decorated an empty room on the 8th floor. This would knock Bucky’s 

socks off. 

 

**VALENTINE’S DAY**

 

Brayden left for school. Dragging himself into the kitchen, the smell of fresh brewed coffee greeted him. No pancakes, bacon, eggs, or biscuits. Just coffee.

 

Hearing footsteps, Y/N peeped over the sofa. “Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” 

 

“Yeah, slept like a log.” Bucky decided against confronting his wife about breakfast.

 

“Good, baby. Brayden’s at school. He was excited about today’s arts and crafts!!”

 

Grabbing an energy bar, Bucky trudged to the door. “M’gonna go. Stevie’s waiting for me in the gym.”

 

Still playing along, Y/N told Bucky to have a good training session.

 

Bucky turned back to Y/N, “Thanks Doll.”

 

Grabbing her phone from the table, Y/N phoned Nat. “Nattie, ‘Operation Picture Perfect’ is a go! James thought I’d forgotten Valentine’s Day.” 

 

“Good. I’ll pick-up Brayden from school, while you get everything ready for tonight.” 

 

“Thanks sweetie. You and Wanda are the best.” 

 

“Yeah, we know. Ttyl.”

 

After an intense workout, Bucky went home, calling Y/N. “Hey Doll, I’m home.” Silence. 

 

“Brayden, are ya here?” 

 

Running down the hall yelling, “Stevie!!! Y/N and Brayden are missing!!!!” Reaching the common room, giggling erupted. 

 

He followed the laughing. Steve, Nat, and Brayden were engaging in a rousing game of Mario Kart Deluxe. 

 

“Hey Daddy. I’m not missing. I have something for you.”

 

Brayden jumped in Bucky’s lap. Pulling out a crumpled Valentine’s Day card. “Sorry it’s ugly daddy.” The word ‘happy’ had two backward ‘P’s,’ Valentine’s misspelled Valentime, a crooked cut heart colored 

outside the line, on pink construction paper.

 

“Nah buddy, it’s perfect!! Thank you so much. M’gonna hang it on the fridge right now!!” 

 

“Okay daddy, I love you so much!” 

 

Bucky returned the sentiment, “Love you too buddy.” 

 

Still clueless, Bucky asked Wanda about Y/N. “Hey Wanda, have ya seen my beautiful wife?”

 

Wanda smirked, “Um, I haven’t seen her. Did you check your bedroom?”

 

Bucky shook his head ‘no.’ “I forgot. I’ll go look now. See ya later Brayden.”

 

“Bye daddy!!!” Brayden, Nat, and Steve continued playing Mario Kart.

  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  


**_Master Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes,_ **

 

**_Your presence is requested tonight at 2000 hours to The Old Neighborhood Room 813._ **

 

**_Do you remember the first time we met? You and Steve were jogging in Central Park. I walked_ **

 

**_into you, dropping my coffee. You told me, “A dame ain’t ‘spose to walk and talk on a cell phone!” My_ **

 

**_answer to you, “Big, sweaty oafs should watch where they’re going!” You offered to replace the coffee_ **

 

**_and I told you to go to hell!! We ran into each other, literally, a week later. This time, you dropped_ **

 

**_your hot dog.  I called you a clumsy jerk! That was the first time I knew you were my forever love._ **

  
  


**_Here we are 9 years later, two crazy kids still in love. When you  found out I was pregnant_ **

 

**_with Brayden, your solemn promise was “I’ll never go back in the field. You and Brayden are my life_ **

 

**_and I refuse to do anything to mess that up.”_ **

 

**_And speaking of Brayden. He’s so much like you. The way you guys sit with your feet on the_ **

 

**_coffee table reading. Well you have your feet on the table; his legs aren’t long enough! That little boy_ **

 

**_loves you to the moon and beyond._ **

 

**_So, I wanted you to know James Buchanan Barnes, this stubborn woman is yours for all_ **

 

**_eternity. I’m yours in life, health, love, tears till the end of my life and beyond._ **

 

**_Your best girl,_ **

 

**_Y/N Y/M/N Barnes_ **

 

**_P.S. I GOTCHA!!!!! Your outfit is in the closet. See you soon!_ **

  
  


**_BROOKLYN, NEW YORK, 1942_ **

 

_ Opening the door of Room 813,  Bucky was blown away!. On each wall was a blown up picture of his old neighborhood. _

 

He touched the walls, fondly thinking of times gone by. One wall sported Ebbits Field. “Me and Stevie would sneak in and watch a game. Didn’t have much money back then.”

 

“How did’ya do all of this?” Bucky still couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

“Steve and Tony found pictures online and worked their magic.”

 

Keeping with the 1940’s theme,  Y/N wore a navy blue sailor dress, white hat and red shoes. “Wow, you’re the prettiest dame I ever laid eyes on. Are ya seeing anyone?”

 

“Not at the moment. Did you have something in mind, soldier?” 

 

“Yeah, how ‘bout we grab a hot dog and Coke?

 

“Sure, I know just the place. C’mon.”

 

Near “Downtown Brooklyn” was an old hot dog stand and soda stand. “May I fix ya a dog ma’am?”

 

“Why thank you sir. I’ll have chili, mustard and ketchup.” Bucky assisted Y/N with her food, preparing 3 hot dogs for himself.

 

Clearing her throat,  Y/N placed a foil wrapped red/pink/white embroidered card on the table.

 

As if it were glass, Bucky slowly opened the card: a picture fell to the floor. Bucky leaned over picking it up by the corner. There, in black and white, an ultrasound image of baby Barnes #2. 

 

Bucky rubbed his callous finger over the front, unable to form an audible sentence. 

 

Whispering, “I-is this real? How far along are ya?”

 

“Yes my love. I’m 10 weeks.” 

 

“M’gonna be a daddy again?”

 

Sitting on his lap, Bucky broke down. Y/N tilted his head up so she could look him in the eyes, “James, you deserve all the happiness life can give. I love you.”

“Ya know. Our hot dogs are getting cold.”

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, I don’t care.”

 

Desi Arnaz’s “We’re Having A Baby” blared from the speakers. Extending her hand, Y/N faced Bucky. “May I have this dance?”

 

Waltzing around ‘Brooklyn’, Y/N and Bucky laughed, dined on hot dogs, cola, chocolate chip cookies, making plans for the future. Yes, this Valentine’s Day was picture perfect.


End file.
